


the guy with the black 67 impala

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works at his mother's diner and almost constantly there is a guy with an black '67 Impala who comes in and Castiel has a crush on him but doesn't even know the guys name. He's had just about enough of not knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the guy with the black 67 impala

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks supernatural_tardis221b for beta'ing this for me love you!!

The Guy With The Black 67' Impala-

Castiel has gone through this for about three months now working at his mothers diner. Castiel has seen this guy come in about three times a week, every week, and he is always alone. He always orders the same thing, a large bacon cheeseburger and a slice of pecan pie. Castiel is the one to always wait on the guy, even though he knows what he is going to order. He doesn't know the mans name, so he always refers to him as the guy with the black 67' impala. the man looks like can't be much older than himself, which is 19 years old. After three months of seeing this guy order the same thing over, and over again Castiel decides it's time to do something but it appears the other man has decided to make the first move.

A few weeks ago Castiel would have never thought that anything would ever come out of the occasional goodbye or hello, until today. The man left him a note on the back of his receipt saying: 

"Hey Cas it was nice seeing you again today. I will see you again next week on Monday, and hopefully you will join me this time, so we can have a real conversation." ~ Dean

Now Castiel finally knows the mans name and his name is Dean. At this point, Castiel has three days until he sees Dean again and he can't stop thinking about what could happen on Monday. What if it's all a big joke? Or he's just going to make fun of him and call him names? What if he stands him up? Castiel started to concern himself by playing through all the different worst case scenarios of what could happen. After three days of over thinking, and worrying himself, it was finally Monday. 

Castiel got to work at 10 am the next Monday. He had waited all day for Dean to show up but he never did by the time 11 pm rolled around. Castiel went to lock up, sending every one home. 

Castiel was walking up to his car door to unlock it, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around out of reflex, grabbing and slamming his assailant face first into the car door. The unsuspecting man collided with the metal, and shouting "What the hell Cas!?" the man was Dean, that caused Castiel to freeze up when he realized who it was. Castiel quickly let him go, while apologizing.

"Oh god Dean I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.. I- its just you snuck up on me and it startled me. Force of habit, really." He took a deep breath to relax. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's ok man I should've got your attention first. Where did you learn to do that so well?" Dean asked with a forced laugh, while rubbing his face.  
"Oh.. Uh.. I learned as a kid to protect myself.." he said sheepishly, with a crooked smile.  
"Ahh that's cool maybe you can teach me some moves later on?"  
"Yeah.. I guess.. So what are you doing here this late Dean?"  
"Oh, yea. Sorry for not being here earlier, I got caught up at the garage. I figured I would drop by because I didn't want you thinking I ditched you." Dean explained timidly.  
"You're a mechanic then? That's cool. Well it's fine. So what's up?" Castiel asked.  
"Well I was thinking maybe you would want to head over to the Roadhouse for a drink with me?"  
"Uh, yeah that sounds fun."  
"So, Impala or your car?" Dean said with his hands in his pockets.

Castiel had always wanted to ride in the Impala because he loved classic cars.

"Uhm. I think I'll ride with you. Besides how could I pass up a chance to ride in a classic." Castiel admitted with his hands up and a smile playing at his lips.  
"So you like classic cars then?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.  
"Yeah I do."  
"Ok then lets get going."

Castiel got in the car and the first thing he noticed was the box of cassette tapes on the floor boards. He combed through them, pulling out Metallica's Black album, and put it on to play. "You don't mind, do you Dean?" Castiel asked.  
"Not at all man." Dean replied while turning the music up and rolling the windows down. Castiel smiled and looked at Dean, and he couldn't help but blush. The smile Dean had on his face made the day long wait worth it. "So what are you smiling about over there Cas?" "Uhm.. N-nothing." Cas said while looking away, out the window. 

A few minutes later Dean pulled into the parking of the Roadhouse. They walked in a sat at the bar."So Cas, how'd you get to working at a place like Anna's?" Dean asked, while looking sideways at Castiel."Anna is my Mother I've been helping out there since I was young."  
"That's cool. I kind of do the same thing. My dad, John owns the garage I mentioned earlier."  
"So how lo-" Castiel started, he got interrupted by a woman. 

"Hey Dean, what are ya having?" The woman said. "Hey Ellen, two beers, and two burgers please." "Right. So who's this?" Ellen asked as she set down two beers on the bar. "This is Castiel, his mom Anna owns the diner down the way.""Huh. Okay then. You behave Dean." Ellen smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder as she walked off."  
\---------------------------------------------  
Dean started, "Do you have any other family besides your mom?" "Yes, I have two brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar. Gabriel is the youngest, and Balthazar is the oldest. Do you have any other family?" Yeah, I have a younger brother, Sam. He should be working here, tonight." Dean said with a hint of pride.  
"Oh I see. So Dea-"  
"Here you go guys. Two burgers" Ellen said interrupting Cas, as she sat the plates down.  
"Thanks Ellen." They both said.  
"Oh! Hey Ellen, do you know if Sam's working tonight?" Dean asked before he took a bite of his burger  
"Yeah he is. Let me go get him." She said before walking off.

A few minutes later, a tall, muscular man, with shaggy hair walked towards them. "But that couldn't possibly be Deans little brother." Castiel thought to himself.  
"Is that him?" Cas asked as he nodded towards the man.  
"Yep! That's Sammy, my little brother." Dean informed him  
Cas couldn't help but laugh. "How can you call him little?"  
"Well he wasn't always that big, I used to be taller than him but then about a year ago he just got huge."  
"Oh tha-" Cas got interrupted… again. He huffed out a sigh.  
"Hey Dean, what's up?" Sam said happily as took a spot next to Dean. "Hey Sammy. This is Castiel." Dean said while waving his arm towards Cas. Sam had a genuine bitchface. "First of all, it's Sam not Sammy, Dean I'm not a chubby 12 year old. Also it's nice to finally meet the guy my brother can't seem to stop talking about" Sam offered his hand to Cas.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled, before kicking Sam.  
"Ouch, you jerk! Besides it's true." Sam said. "Sorry about my brother Cas. He's a bitch." Dean said with a smile.  
Cas laughed "It's all right. It was nice to meet you Sam." Sam smiled "It was nice to meet you too Castiel, but as much as I'd love to harass Dean here I got to get back to work. Later guys."  
"Bye Sammy." Dean said with a devious grin on his face.  
"It's Sam." He said pointedly, before walking off.  
\------------  
Castiel and Dean finished up their food before heading out. As Dean dropped a few bills on the table, Cas spoke up.  
"So that was nice. What should we do now?" Dean ran a hand over his neck nervously, "We could go back to my place for a movie? If you want ?" "I'd like that." Castiel answered while his cheeks flushed red.

During the drive to Dean's, Castiel turned the music down and looked at Dean. "Something wrong Cas?  
"Not really. I was just curious, what Sam meant when he said you always talked about me."  
Dean was blushing now. "Oh.. Yeah.. That.. Well you know. It was just Sammy being Sammy." Dean pulled up into a parking spot. They both got out, and Dean led Castiel to his place.As he unlocked the door he said, "Well. Home sweet home."  
Castiel chuckled. "So this is your place then?" "Yep!" Dean said proudly "It's not much but it does the job."

Dean closed the door behind them and tossed his jacket onto the table, Castiel following behind."So movies are over there by the TV, on that shelf. Pick whatever you want to watch. I'll grab some beer."

As Dean walked out of the room, and into the kitchen Castiel walked over to the shelf and picked a movie out and put it in the dvd player. Dean walked back in the room with two beers, he noticed Castiel had put in Ghostbusters.  
"Ghostbusters huh?" Dean asked with a crooked smile. "Hope you don't mind." Cas worried at his bottom lip a bit.  
"Not at all. I love the movie." Dean said as he handed the beer to Cas.As the night went on Castiel and Dean both drank quite a few beers, and put on a new movie.

"Hey you want another one?" Dean asked as he held up his empty beer bottle."Yeah sure." Castiel replied. They both got up at the same time and bumped into each other. 

After drinking, Dean had a pretty decent buzz, and he could only assume Cas did as well.  
Castiel blushed and looked away. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Cas looked when he blushed."Hey Cas?" Dean asked with an almost wolfish grin. "Yes Dean?" Castiel was still looking away. "Look at me."Castiel looked at Dean, and before Castiel had a chance to say or do anything, Dean had his face in his hands and was kissing him deeply.After a few seconds, Dean pulled away, looking into Cas's eyes. He smiled warmly and said, "I've been wanting to do that… Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?" Castiel kissed Dean. "Mmm yea that sounds perfect."-------------------------

Dean slowly lead him to the bedroom, on their way stopping every so often, to passionately kiss. While pushing one another up against the wall, they managed to both lose all their clothes. 

Now in the bedroom, Dean standing back to the bed and Cas standing in front of him looking into each others eyes. Cas slowly started to move forward getting closer and closer to Dean until their cocks were touching and chests pressed up against one another. 

Cas closed the gap between their two mouths now nipping at Deans swollen lips while begging to let him in. With not even a seconds hesitation Dean succumbed to Cas's attempts slowly letting their tongues rub up against each other now exploring one another's mouths. Dean started to grind slowly against Cas's cock causing Cas to mumble something along the lines of "Oh god- Deann! F-f-fuck! dean fuck! fuck that's good"

Cas leaned in and grinded back, causing Dean to also yell. Cas slowly pulled back then pushed Dean onto the bed. Dean looked up and saw Cas standing there with a smirk on his face as Cas started to move closer he crawled onto the bed straddling deans hips. Cas tenderly started to kiss a trail from Deans collarbone to his ear. Cas nipped at Deans ear causing him to moan. 

Cas asked Dean in a wrecked voice "Where's the lube?" Dean, with eyes blown, looked and pointed at his night stand because he knew he couldn't form any words. Cas reached over to the night stand draw pulling out a bottle of lube, and a condom. 

Dean started to grinded up against Cas's aching cock with his own causing them both to whimper and moan. Cas slowly sat back up and asked breathily "Dean are you ok with this?" Dean didn't answer he just looked into Cas's eyes and frantically pulled Cas in for a hungry and deep kiss. 

Cas took that as a yes, he then directed Dean to turn over and get on all fours, Dean, not hesitating, did what he was told. Cas moaned at the sight of Dean spread and presented for him.

Cas opened the bottle of lube pouring some on his fingers and gradually started to trace and rub around Deans tight hole. Carefully pushing in one finger he worked it in and out slowly, tenderly stretching him out. Deans whole body shuttered.

Cas continued to work his finger, while slowly adding another. Dean whimpered begging for more.Cas raked his nails down Deans back, before going even deeper. He was knuckle deep and started to scissor his fingers while searching for Deans prostate. Cas knew he found it as soon as Dean melted against his hand, causing Dean to cry out his name. "Cassss!! Oh! Fuuck Cas! Please Cas give it to me! Pleassse!" Cas wanting to feel himself deep inside Deans warmth, worked in a third finger, making sure to not hurt Dean.

When Dean was stretched enough, Cas pulled his fingers out, leaving Dean longing to feel full again. Cas then made dean turned over so he was on his back, He slipped on the condom, and lubed his aching, hard cock, then spread Deans legs so they were resting on Cas's shoulders, slowly aligning him self to Deans swollen hole Cas pushed in slow at first. 

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's torso, hips bucking into the air, desperately grabbing at Cas's thighs, Cas bottomed out, causing dean to moan and yell "Ohh f-fuck Cas." Cas then slowly pulled out and quickly pushed back in angling himself so he was rubbing over Deans prostate causing Dean to repeatedly buck against him. Cas then took Deans swollen red cock in his hand and got him off with just two strokes, feeling the white hot release of Deans cum over his hand, and feeling Dean clench tightly around him caused his own orgasm to get punched out of him cuming inside dean as he slumped over onto deans chest, reveling in the shock wave of his orgasm.Cas slowly pulled out of him reaching over and grabbing a shirt to clean the two of them off. Dean had kissed Castiel once more, this time softly while pulling him into his arms, as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought down in the comments!! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter!!


End file.
